Droga de Pino
by KariiNott
Summary: Estoy drogada. Porque que un chico tan sexy me esté haciendo señas a mí para que lo acompañe a algún lugar oscuro sólo me ha pasado en fantasías cuando relleno papeleo en el hospital y las enfermeras le miran el culo al hombre que pase. Lemmon/One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Cuando terminen de leer comprenderán que es un delirio navideño. No tiene mucho argumento, creo, y nació por mi simple obsesión de querer hacer algo de esta pareja para Navidad -.-" En realidad, a mi me encantan estas fechas así que me costó quebrarme un poco la cabeza para que saliera bien ;) Mmm, sin comentarios respecto al nombre del fic. Otro momento de enajenación mental =D XD Bueno, antes de irme quiero dejarles un pequeño mensajito navideño: Crean en la magia de la navidad, amigos. Sin ella no existiría la esperanza ni el amor. Yo personalmente me he dado cuenta de esto. Pásenla con sus amigos, su familias, sus novios, pero compártanla con alguien. Dense un la mejor borrachera de sus vidas, para que tiempo después puedan recordarlo entre risas.  
Si, estoy toda sentimental, lo siento. T-T ¡Amor, chocolates, una hermosa y blanca navidad! ¡Jo, Jo, Jo!

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, **Naruto **no me pertenece **(¬¬") **

Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Droga de Pino**

**.**

"Me siento ahogar. Me asfixio.  
Quiero romper el hechizo que has creado.  
Nuestro tiempo se acaba.  
Toma mi alma ahora  
No puedes detenerlo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-x-**

—No me gusta.

No me gustaba. Para nada. Muchas luces. Colores vivos – rojo, verde y dorado ¿podían ser más patéticos? ¿Por qué no rosa? ¿O azul? ¿Por qué discriminan a los demás colores?– Alegría y amor rondando el aire. Puaj. De sólo pensarlo quiero vomitar. Oh, si...voy a tener una úlcera de tanta felicidad y sonrisas. Qué asco. Y la _nieve. _¿Cómo mierda se puede dormir en paz si tienes el frío colándose por tus huesos? Cuando quieres abrir la puerta por la mañana se te viene una asquerosa montaña de blanca agua congelada de lleno en la cara.

En serio, es horrible.

Y no puedes trabajar para matar el tiempo – porque sí, te dan _dos semanas_ libre. ¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo! ¿Se dan cuentas de cuántos accidentes pueden ocurrir en ésta época y todo el mundo de vacaciones? En definitiva es un peligro inminente. Deberían cancelarla para el bienestar social.

Cómo olvidar las mentiras. ¿Qué buen padre le dice a sus hijos que un hombre gordo vestido de rojo se meterá por la chimenea para traerles los regalos? (¿Es en serio? ¿Alguien recuerda la palabra "lógica" por aquí?) ¿Y si es un ladrón que se mete vestido de rojo? Yo sólo digo que no se les puede andar diciendo esas cosas a los niños. ¡Les debe dar vergüenza! Esas pobres criaturas creyendo en mentiras comerciales creadas por hombres de negocios que necesitaban de una buena publicidad para incentivar a las compras.

Renos. (Física y mentalmente imposible que un animal cuadrúpedo _sin_ _alas_ pueda conducir un trineo y volar por los cielos) Sólo eso diré.

Ah, ¡no se puede cruzar el mundo en una sola noche, joder! A menos, claro, que Estados Unidos, Rusia y China hayan unido fondos gubernamentales y hayan creado un avión inteligente que no necesita piloto y que posee una velocidad supersónica capaz de hacerlo y yo no me he enterado. ¿Ya lo hicieron? No, yo creo que no. ¡Así que no se puede!

—No me gusta —repito, una vez dejé mentalmente claro todas las razones por lo que no me gusta— Odio la navidad.

—Pe-pero Sakura-chan... —tartamudea Hinata y yo le doy una aburrida mirada de esas que dicen "No me importa si me traes al presidente del país, no voy a cambiar de opinión" por lo que ella se sonroja y sube la revista que estaba leyendo hasta taparse la cara.

Ino bufa y se despega del espejo para mirarme.

—Lo sé, Sakura. Te lo he escuchado diciendo desde que comenzó diciembre. Así que por qué no te callas y me dices que opinas de estos vestidos.

—El azul está horrendo. ¿Quieres parecer una perra? Oh cierto, ya lo eres... —Ino me dio una bonita vista de su dedo medio y Hinata ahogó un grito— Bien, ¿qué tal el celeste? El violeta está muy lindo también.

Ino asintió tomando los dos últimos vestidos que le sugerí y se metió en el probador. De verdad, no debería hacerme tanto caso. El celeste parece de los años cuarenta y el violeta es como de abuelita. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente en éstas épocas que a todos parecen habérseles muerto las neuronas? Ino_ nunca_ me ha pedido consejos de moda. Según ella yo no tengo sentido fashionista. Cosa totalmente falsa. Pude que tenga unos cuántos suéteres de señora pero me visto bien. Hum, de seguro tanto olor a pinito ya terminó por drogarla. ¡Oh!

¡Droga de pino, eso debe ser!

Suena bien. Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de pinos que se pueden conseguir en esta época, me haré millonaria. ¡Sí! _"¿Quieres que todo los días sea navidad? ¡Compra tu pinito y ve caer nieve en agosto! No nos hacemos responsables por las posibles muertes neuronales."_ Ja, ya hasta tengo el eslogan. Y con rima incorporada. Ajá. A diferencia de los demás a mí el cerebro me trabaja todo el año.

—¡Frente!

Maldita cerda. ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir mis pensamientos de marketing? Ya estaba saboreando las ganancias.

—¿Qué pasa, cerda? ¿No te entra el vestido? Ya te decía yo que no debiste haberte comido esa caja de chocolates cuando estabas deprimida porque el vago de Shikamaru no te había llamado...

La venganza es tan deliciosa en navidad.

—¡Argh, cállate frente de marquesina! ¡Sólo pásame el vestido rojo que vimos cuando entramos! No creo que tu sentido de la moda sea tan patético cómo para no encontrarlo...

Iba a contestarle alguna grosería pero Hinata me hizo señas para que me callara y ella misma se fue a buscar el dichoso vestido ese. Sé que no se nota, dado que yo soy un dulce en persona – las hormigas siempre quieren comerme, en serio – pero es que la navidad saca las peores cosas de mí. Siempre ando bipolar e histérica para éstas fechas. De verdad, tanta euforia por el 25 de diciembre me parece totalmente absurda.

Y bueno, la única manera de sacar mis malas vibras es con Ino. Aunque también con Naruto. Mucho más con Naruto. Recuerdo que una vez le estrellé un palo de béisbol en la cabeza. Ugh. Pobre. De seguro asesiné la poca materia gris que tenía. Algún día me disculparé.

Me estaba aburriendo allí sentada y tenía frío.

Tal vez no fue la mejor idea haberme puesto una falda corta hoy. ¿Es que éste lugar no tiene calefacción? ¡Tengo 2 suéteres, falda, medias, botas y se me está congelando el trasero! La próxima yo elijo a qué lugar vamos a ir de compras.

No me había dado cuenta pero Hinata ya había regresado y parecía estar muy entretenida hablando por el móvil. De seguro es con Naruto. Si no es porque esos dos son demasiados buenos creería que les gusta restregarles en la cara a las personas solteras –como yo, gracias– su grandísimo amor.

No me quejo. La soltería es buena. Sí, puedo mirar todos los abdominales y los traseros que quiera y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. (Mentira. Odio con todo mi corazón ser soltera. Lo odio aún más que a la navidad. Quiero a una persona a mi lado con la que pueda besarme, abrazarme y confiarle todo mis temores. Alguien que me abrace cuando esté triste. Alguien que me quiera. Alguien. Quien sea)

Suspiré y paseé mi mirada por la tienda de ropa. No había mucha gente –cosa realmente sorprendente- sólo las dependientas, dos chicos en una esquina, un par de ojos azabaches que me miran y nosotras.

Un momento.

Regresé mi mirada y me trabé en un par de ojos sumamente negros que me escrutaban con intensidad. Es tonto, pero me sonrojé. Ese chico no podía estar mirándome a mí. De seguro mira a Hinata, ella es mucho más hermosa que yo. ¿Quién se va a fijar en una chica con un pelo de color rosa y unos ojos de dudoso color verde? Joder, sólo de verlo me siento excitada. Aparté la mirada, pero lo sentí sobre mí. Sentía sus ojos en mí. Volví a mirar y él me hizo una seña con su cabeza de rebeldes cabellos negros. Volteé a ver a Hinata pero ella estaba bastante concentrada en su conversación por teléfono.

Tragué saliva.

De nuevo lo miré y él volvió a mover su cabeza en dirección a una puerta que había al fondo de la tienda. Sin hacer ningún otro movimiento, comenzó a caminar hacia allá y no pude más que mirar su espalda asombrada.

¿_Él _quería que _yo_ lo siguiera?

¿En qué clase de fantasía surrealista estoy? ¿Me había drogado yo también con pinito? ¡Porque que un chico tan sexy como ese me esté haciendo señas a _mí _para que lo acompañe a algún lugar oscurosólo me ha pasado en alguna que otra fantasía cuando relleno papeleo en el hospital y las enfermeras se ponen a verle el culo a todo el hombre que pase! Me muerdo el labio inferior, un viejo hábito de nerviosismo y miro a Hinata, miro al vestidor de Ino, miro a las dependientas y miro el lugar por dónde despareció el denominado bombón.

Tengo dos voces gritándome en la cabeza.

La razón me dice: _"No vayas, Sakura. No tienes idea de quién es ese hombre. ¿Dónde vas a dejar tu dignidad si andas enrollándote con la primera cara bonita que ves?"_

El sentido aventurero me dice: _"¡Joder, ¿es que estás ciega? ¿Lo viste bien? ¡El condenado está realmente bueno! Deja de ser tan mojigata y date un buen revolcón con esa obra de arte. ¿A qué es excitante?"_

No me ayudan mucho, ¿sabían?

Tengo 24 años, odio la navidad, parece que no tengo sentido de la moda y sólo he tenido sexo una vez en la vida. ¿Cuándo se podrá dar otra oportunidad como ésta? Mi madre siempre me decía que la única manera de librarte de la tentación en cayendo en ella, así que...

Dejé mi bolso y me quite el abrigo – entre menos ropa mejor. Sí, soy un poco pervertida ¿y qué? – y me levanté rápidamente. Hinata ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mis movimientos e Ino estaba muy concentrada allá dentro con dos docenas de vestidos.

La sangre se me hizo más espesa y el corazón me martillaba en las costillas. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa en toda mi vida. Avancé con paso tembloroso y maldije el sonido que hacían los tacones de mis botas al caminar. De repente me sentí sumamente culpable de lo que iba a hacer. Bueno, quizás él sólo quería hablar conmigo o pedirme mi número. Que mi mente pervertida pensara que él quería hacerlo conmigo no significaba nada.

Me paré frente a la puerta que parecía dar a la bodega del almacén y miré sobre mi hombro; al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de mi movimiento. Comenzaba a arrepentirme de esto. ¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo? Maldición. Giré sobre mis talones y di un paso de regreso. Todo esto es culpa de la maldita navidad que parece alterar las neuronas y las hormonas de todas las personas, incluso las mías. No había dado tres pasos cuando una mano me tomó del brazo fuertemente y me arrastró dentro del lugar. Estaba oscuro. No podía ver mucho y la única luz venía de una ventanita en una de las paredes. Escuché cómo le ponían el pestillo a la puerta y tragué saliva sonoramente.

La iluminación era poca, pero suficiente para admirar cada una de sus facciones. No había duda, era hermoso. Sin romper el contacto visual, se acercó a mí hasta casi unir nuestros rostros. Estaba inmóvil. Estática. De repente mi cuerpo parecía pesar demasiado y mente comenzaba a perder facultades.

—Hum... — murmuró, estrellándome su aliento mentolado en mi rostro. Se alejó y lo seguí con vista. Caminó a mí alrededor y lo sentí detenerse a mi espalda. Creo que se me olvidó como respirar— Pensé que no vendrías —dijo y cerré los ojos cuando sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, besándome. Dios no habíamos hecho _nada_ y ya me sentía húmeda.

—Mmm...Yo... —le mandaba la orden a mi cerebro que de formase las palabras pero no obtenía respuesta— N-no sé por qué vine...

No la escuché, pero sentí como ahogaba una risa. Su voz era grave, gruesa y sensual. Me encantaba su voz. Podría escucharla todos los días.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó y se me derritieron las piernas cuando su lengua se paseó traviesa por la piel que dejaba expuesta mi camisa. Instintivamente ladeé la cabeza a un lado, para darle más acceso.

—Sa-Sakura... —no sé cómo pude hablar pero le respondí en algo que se parecía más a un gemido que a otra cosa.

—Bien, _Sakura_ —parecía como si saboreara mi nombre al decirlo —Soy Sasuke...

_Sasuke._

Su nombre se había grabado a fuego en mí.

—... ¿comenzamos?

Sus manos cobraron vida de repente y me asieron por la cintura. Jadeé cuando sentí sus dientes clavándose en mi cuello y clavé las uñas en sus antebrazos. Noté como sonreía (con sorna, seguro) y antes de reaccionar siquiera fui sentada contra lo que parecía ser una mesa. Sasuke apartó una silla y con sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, se apoderó de mis labios en un beso feroz, cargado de deseo. Joder, yo no era experimentada en el tema, pero necesitaba tocarlo. Llevé mis manos a su cuerpo y le desprendí la camisa de un tirón. Los botones saltaron y justo cuando pasaba mis manos por sus marcados pectorales, él introdujo su lengua en mi boca y creí perder los sentidos.

El frío que anteriormente había sentido fue reemplazado por una oleada de fuego y brasas que se acomodaron en una parte algo vergonzosa de mi anatomía. Sasuke parecía estar haciéndome el amor por la boca y yo no quería que se detuviera. Un latigazo de placer y electricidad me recorrió entera cuando nuestras caderas chocaron y sentí su erección en mi parte más sensible. Ambos jadeamos y nos separamos en busca de aire. A pesar que yo seguía media atontada por la caliente fricción, Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y me sacó la camisa y el sujetador en un movimiento ágil. Con movimientos torpes llevé mis manos a su pantalón mientras el enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello, lamiendo y succionando.

—Maldición... —gruñí al no poder quitar el jodido cinturón.

Sasuke soltó una grave risa y me ayudó a desabrocharlo. La ropa calló y la tela de ese bóxer negro no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para evitar que yo notara la potente erección que cargaba. Dios, eso debía ser bastante molesto.

—¿Te parece interesante, Sakura? —preguntó con voz ronca, subiendo las manos por mis muslos, llevándose mi corta falda de tela en el proceso.

Asentí como una tonta, totalmente embriagada por sus caricias.

Sus manos bajaron y con ellas mi falda y mis bragas. Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros en mí, mirándome con tanto deseo que más humedad bajó por mi intimidad. Sus manos se posaron en mis pechos y arquee la espalda de placer ante sus caricias. Entonces, sentí su aliento en la parte interna de mis muslos y me incorporé, asustada.

—Sasuke, ¿qué...? ¡OH...!

Mi voz se extinguió cuando sentí su lengua moverse magistralmente allá abajo. Dios, creía que iba a explotar. El sólo verlo con su cabeza metida en el medio de mis piernas me hizo arquearme y abrirme más, para darle más acceso a lo que se que estuviese haciendo.

Sopló.

Sasuke me sopló y al aire frío me hizo gemir fuertemente. Iba a volverme loca y soy capaz de matarlo si se le ocurre detenerse en un momento así.

Sólo faltaba un poco...

Más rápido...

Un poco más...

Y estallé. El orgasmo me atacó con una placentera sacudida y me dejé caer sobre la mesa, con Sasuke todavía moviendo su lengua enviándome choques eléctricos. Lo vi incorporarse y cómo se pasaba la lengua por los labios, saboreándome.

—Deliciosa —jadeó

Sasuke me dio un descarado beso en mi intimidad y se sentó en la silla que minutos antes había apartado. Pude ver cómo hacía una mueca al sentarse. Al parecer eso de ahí todavía le estaba dando problemas.

—Ven —dijo y señaló sus piernas.

Me quedé de una pieza y lo miré sonrojada. Me incorporé como pude y con las piernas todavía temblando. Creo que perdí cualquier pudor en el camino pues le quité el bóxer y miré asombrada como saltaba su miembro frente a mí. Con curiosidad, lo tomé entre mis manos y Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerzas, pero no dejaba de mirarme detenidamente. Era caliente y podía notar el pulso de la sangre corriendo a grande velocidades insospechables. Como si fuera un juguete, comencé a subir ya bajar mis manos. Primero lento y luego rápido. Sakura soltó una palabrota y no pude evitar sonreír con superioridad. Seguí en ese eterno vaivén hasta que el mismo Sasuke me detuvo.

—Si sigues así, me vendré muy rápido —murmuró.

—Puedo arreglar eso —dije y de un solo movimiento caí sobre su miembro erecto, sintiendo como se adentraba todo en mí.

Esta vez sí, ambos cerramos los ojos ante el placer.

Yo estaba demasiado absorta por la sensación de que él estuviera dentro de mí como para moverme. Sasuke puso sus manos en mis caderas y comenzó a removerse. Comprendí que aquí yo hacía el mayor trabajo así que también comencé a moverme en círculos lentamente, acostumbrándome a su invasión.

—Mierda, Sakura... – jadeó sobre mi pecho.

No presté atención a más.

Mi cuerpo mismo comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, entrando y saliendo. Me sentía consumir en el calor abrasador de todo esto. Las piernas se me cansaban pero todavía faltaba mucho para que ninguno de los dos llegásemos. Seguía mi movimiento rítmico, hasta que mis fuerzas flaquearon. Sentía la agradable explosión y cómo me perdía del mundo por varios segundos. El sexo es una muy buena droga. (Si, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que tengo algo raro en comparar cosas con drogas) Sasuke clavó sus dedos en mis caderas y con dos o tres movimientos lo sentí correrse dentro de mí.

Había sido rápido, pero no me quejaba para nada.

Con parsimonia y con nada inocentes roces, comenzamos a vestirnos. Sasuke insistió en quedarse con mis bragas negras. Dice que le parecían excitantes. Vaya usted a saber los gustos de los hombres. ¿No les había dicho ya que la navidad afectaba a todos?

Acababa de tener el mejor sexo con un extraño y en la bodega de un almacén y ¿saben qué? Me encantó.

Íbamos a salir cuando Sasuke se giró hacia mí y me tomó del cuello, estampándome un beso. No era fuerte, ni pasional, era extraño. Y me gustaba.

—Quiero repetir esto —susurró contra mi boca y empujó un papelito dentro del bolsillo de mi falda —Pero en una cama decente. Hay poses que amaría probar contigo.

Me quedé estática y con el sonrojo extendiéndose por mi cara. Sasuke sonrió ladino y salió de la bodega. Esperé unos minutos para entonces salir y alcancé a ver cómo me sonreía con arrogancia antes de salir de la tienda.

Inconscientemente, apreté el papelito con su dirección y número telefónico contra mí.

Yo también quería repetir esto.

—¡Frente!

La voz de Ino me sobresaltó. Ella y Hinata caminaban hacia mí y ésta última cargaba con mi abrigo. Respiré hondo. Al parecer toda mi tensión anterior por la navidad y sus mentiras y toda esa mierda se habían esfumado con una buena sesión de sexo. Esto, señores, era un descubrimiento muy importante porque apenas estamos a diez de diciembre, o sea que me quedan bastantes días de tensión. Sin embargo, tengo la dirección y número de Sasuke en mi bolsillo. Así que ya tengo como quitarme el estrés. Dios, éstas serán las mejores navidades desde que tengo memoria. Deberían darme un premio nobel por haber descubierto semejante terapia.

Y quién sabe, a mi no me importaría que se volviera algo más serio.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Tenemos como diez minutos de estar esperándote! ¿Y por qué estás tan agitada? ¿Te sientes bien?

Sonreí.

—Por supuesto. Sólo estoy drogada con pinito.

Si, un pinito de ojos negros.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**!Feliz Navidad!**

**Les desea:**

**Kari-Nott**


End file.
